<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robot turtle spider ninjas by Ladyphantom5965</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528214">Robot turtle spider ninjas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965'>Ladyphantom5965</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage mutant ninja turtle`s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robot turtle spider ninjas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with the shower going full blast I could still hear the bell ringing. Dragging my sorry backside out of the shower I stomped over to the flat com,<br/>` you have a key so use it` I huffed into the box, but all I could hear was panting on the other end,<br/>`moan at me later Kim just let me in quick` not having the patience to bite back I buzzed Amy in, she got to the flat in record timing bursting into the flat and slamming the door shut,<br/>`the heck is wrong with you? ` she ran into her room and grabbed the nearest bag she could get,<br/>`get dressed, grab your stuff and let’s go` not sure what was going on, I got dressed but I did not pack anything,<br/>`what is going on Kim, what have you done? ` she stopped for a moment wiping the sweat from her forehead,<br/>`long story short, came across the foot clan camp, might or might not have pinched something from them and now someone is following me` I literally want to rip her arms off and beat her with them,<br/>`so you came here?! ` she suddenly realised how stupid she was,<br/>`oh crap`<br/>`really! ` a small squeak came from Amy as she stared at something behind me, turning round, a hulking big figure stood at our window. The lights switched off as we both screamed,<br/>`that’s it, you’re going back to your auntie`s` I whispered harshly,<br/>`sounds a little harsh dude` I froze on the spot, that was a guy, how did a guy get in here, it was then a pillow was thrown at my head and it caught me off guard,<br/>`real helpful Amy` the lights came back on and there stood 4 giant up right turtles, we all looked at each other in silence, and then Amy fainted as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she landed with a heavy thud, the turtles looked at her then me,<br/>`lets just all take a breath a second, hello` and they talk, walking, talking turtles. With that a lunged for my bedroom but one of the turtles stood in my way and I landed into his chest which was rock hard, I fell to the ground on impact, but the turtle helped me back up,<br/>`jeez right okay who are you and what did Amy do? ` I pointed down at her as one of the other turtles picked her up and placed her on the couch,<br/>`sorry about the intrusion, my name is Leonardo` it suddenly occurred to me that all the turtles were dressed up a bit like ninja, and they all wore different coloured bandanas on their heads, the one called Leonardo wore a blue one,<br/>`These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo` this is some screwed up dream I’m having right now, maybe I passed out in the shower,<br/>`okay so your all named after famous artist, odd but vibrant` I timidly sat down next to Amy and Leonardo sat opposite me whilst the rest waited nearby, I was under the impression that Leonardo was the leader of his brothers,<br/>`your friend stole something from the foot clan, it won’t be long before they find her and get it back` couldn’t help herself as always,<br/>`it’s not the first time she has done something stupid like this, I told her to stop` <br/>`you mean she has more than one? `.</p><p>After explaining about her stealing habits, she finally woke up and Leonardo explained to her the situation to her,<br/>`you put the up in the attic, didn’t you? ` Amy stood up and came underneath the attic door,<br/>`how the heck did you get it up there? ` Leo came over and got me up on his shoulders,<br/>`Malcom of course` I opened the attic door and pulled myself up, Leo followed me up but being in a small space he had to crouched down low.<br/>`damn tease` I had to smile at that, always the jealous type,<br/>`any lights up here? ` I pulled out my phone and turned on the torch, shining it ahead, there sat in a massive pile Amy`s horde of stolen things,<br/>`and I thought Mikey was bad` we both moved forward, and something started to shift in the pile,<br/>`Donnie? ` Leo pulled me back a little bit as the shifting continued,<br/>`I`m definitely getting a signal from up there, singular` I was now squashed behind Leo and the attic door as something emerged from the pile, a small metallic spider slow scuttled forward towards Leo,<br/>`hey what’s up buddy` Leo reached out his hand towards the metal bug, it looked at his three fingers for a second before lunging at Leo`s head. The shock forced us back and I just missed falling through the attic opening, I held onto Leo`s shell as he thought to get the spider off him, he pulled the spider of him and threw it to the other side of the attic,<br/>`what`s happening up there? ` I heard Amy call,<br/>`I`m looking for a new flat mate! ` I yelled sarcastically.<br/>`quick, lets get out of the attic` I got down and so did Leo,<br/>`Donnie batter up` just like smack the rat, the robot spider dropped down from the attic door and Donnie hit the thing with his wooden staff, throwing the spider into the wall,<br/>`home run dude` Mikey and Donnie high fived each other, Ralph leaned against the wall as Leo picked up the trashed-up spider,<br/>`anything we can get from this Donnie` Donnie took the spider and played around with it,<br/>`if you have more of this up there we need to take it with us, the foot will come looking for you and all this ` Mikey pulled at one of the spiders legs and I came off in his hand,<br/>`we`ll come back tomorrow for the rest of it, stay here till then` with that they left the flat through the window. After they left Amy sat down on the sofa on her phone,<br/>`oh hell no, go and pack your bags, your going to your aunts`.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>